Angels in the Night
by Angel Light Justice
Summary: The boys in Gundam Wing are given a chance to return to their places in the universe. But can past mistakes be forgiven? Rating for later chapters.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine.  
  
  
Part One: Questioning the Heart's Beat  
  
Very slow, very slow, very slow. Only and occasional blip on the heart monitor. Not even strong enough to feel within the neck.   
It's coming. Death approaches and runs warm, soothing fingertips along his cold cheek.  
"It's time isn't it." Quatre says in a low voice.  
Duo nods eyes still tracing the line-less face, "He'd be going soon anyway, had this not happened. Heero's not much better. Only a matter of time." a wistful smile crosses his face and his eyes flash to a happy memory.  
"Can you take him?" Quatre sighs.  
Duo shakes his head, "No, even that privilege was barred me."  
Quatre bites his lip, "Does that mean Heero gets your Last Memory?"  
"...no." his voice tight with emotion.  
Duo's head bowed and his shoulders started shaking. Quatre's eyes closed and a long breath forced itself out of him. Silence stretched tight for a long time.  
"Why did we bring them into this?"  
Duo's head lifted and a small smile found it's way through his anguish, " 'Cause we're buddies,"  
" Because we're friends,"  
" 'Cause we're comrades,"  
"We'll be there for each other,"  
"We'll be there 'till the end." both boys said the last line of the pact together. A mirthless laugh drew from Duo's lips.  
"We where really stupid back then."  
Quatre shook his head, "We didn't see the whole picture. We where newly-mades. We didn't know you'd be pressed into apprenticeship, or Wufei would be made a Virtue, or …" his voice cracked.  
"Or you would learn to love." Duo's whisper ran loud. "or that Trowa would be exiled and Heero stripped of his wings, DAMN IT!!" anger poured from him, " And that our celestial banishment's where written in the Book of Destiny's." Duo slammed his fist into the wall, the hospital tile cracking.  
"It was going to happen." Quatre's eyes clouded.  
"Funny how no one clapped."  
Quatre's haze disintegrated, "What?"  
" _'When ever a formal banishment is made, due to the word of the creator and not the actions of the celestial being itself, all the proceedings shall take place in opposite of the being's creation.'_ No one clapped when they tore out my larynx." all mirth was erased from his voice.  
Quatre's eyes where downcast, "No one sang when they pushed us back into Sleep."  
Duo held his hand to the ceiling. A faint glimmer of the over head light shone through, "Our time's running out Q-man."  
Quatre nodded  
"Our bodies are disintegrating also."  
Quatre nodded and Duo said nothing for a while.  
"Does it matter now?" the blonde asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Does it matter, now that we're going to be erased from eternity."  
Duo's face turned to stone, "If they needed our help they should have asked before they sent us to Hell."  
A sudden pain ripped through the two boys and Quatre staggered.  
Duo was doubled over holding his stomach, "What the fuck!?"  
A bluish glow enveloped the two boys.   
  
_ It is your time._  
  
A voice echoed within the two beings.  
Time split. The room swirled and dilated with force. A piercing blue light seized the boys. The room seemed to fade in and out, replacing itself with a great hall filled with people dressed in white and its normal, physical form.  
"NO!" Duo yelled and a black wind rose up and began tearing at the glow, "This is not my destiny!" the blackness tore the last of the holy blue light away from him, "I WILL DECIDE MY OWN TIME!!"  
Again the great hall appeared, but the people didn't seem to sense what was about to emerge among them.  
Quatre's eyes radiated an angry green light and his body glowed with a golden aura that forced away the saintly blue. "This is my claim." his voice seemed to echo with a long forgotten power. The great hall emerged again and a wave of power swept outwards from the two boys forcing the earthly world behind them.  
"I refuse the chance given to me. I will not be further defiled by this miscarriage of justice! This is my claim!." the echo of power merged with Quatre and his claim was realized.  
With the arrival of the banished beings caused a stillness in the hall.   
Eternity had been broken. Quatre's eyes widened with realization and Duo sank to his knees in shock. Around them angels and virtues gaped and stared.  
At the head of the room an angel who sat at the foot of a large throne rose. His booming voice demanded attention.  
"Restrain them!"  
A group of Protecting Angels cautiously moved forward. Duo and Quatre both where to dazed to notice, much less retaliate when spiritual bonds where forced upon them.  
A hail of noise rose from the room around them and they where converged upon by outraged beings.  
The angel that stood at the throne pushed it's way to the two, now terrified, intruders.  
His firey red hair framed a strong face and deep blue eyes. The angel stood above the two and, raising his left hand, he snapped his fingers.  
The three found themselves in a large room. Bright reds decorated the room and it's furniture. A large bed and a sitting area occupied the spacious room. Windows shone with a somehow bright view of space and the sun. The air in the room was fresh, filled with the sent and sound of flowing water.  
Quatre swayed and the red haired angel caught his arm, keeping the blonde from losing his balance. There was a short quiet moment as the two boys absorbed the shock they had received.  
The red haired angel lead Quatre to a small living area and gestured for Duo to take a seat. Duo rose from the floor and seemed to glide to sit beside Quatre on the couch.  
The redhead reclined on a couch opposite them and closed his eyes.  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
If this didn't come out of the blue I have no idea what did….   
Tip: never eat german hawaiian pizza and then go bowling for two hours.  
Your brain will get fried, and something akin to this will emerge.  
Um. Tell me what you think…. I'm way to tired to use my own brain right now…  
  



End file.
